Sir Cadogan's Pony
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The grey pony is having a rough time with his knight, Sir Cadogan. He wonders why he was painted alongside this buffoon. Set during the beginning of The Half-Blood Prince. No slash.


**Sir Cadogan's Pony**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Sir Cadogan, his pony, or any material from _Harry Potter_. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers Company, and EA Games. I only own the plotline for this fanfiction one-shot story.

**Summary:** The grey pony is having a rough time with his knight, Sir Cadogan. He wonders why he was painted alongside this buffoon. Set during the beginning of _The Half-Blood Prince_.

* * *

The relationship between Sir Cadogan and his pony relates, especially in this story, to Pepé Le Pew and the cats he loves from the Looney Tunes cartoons.

* * *

The grey pony ate the grass to his heart's delight, ever minding his pace as he watched Sir Cadogan return from another portrait escapade. The pony shook his head in disbelief.

True, a poor wizard painted the pony and Sir Cadogan during the knight's life, but the pony could not understand why he was chosen, out of all ponies and all horses, to be put into the same portrait as this buffoon. It was also true that out of all the ponies, Sir Cadogan chose him to go gallivanting after a Wyvern dragon of Wye. It wasn't that the pony knew he would be doomed to die facing the Wyvern, but fate chose him to be Sir Cadogan's pony. Another truthful point was the pony could not stand Sir Cadogan to begin with. He just picked him out above any living creature. However, the truth of the matter was that Sir Cadogan, from the start, would prove troublesome to the pony and his actions proved so.

During the time Sir Cadogan returned from another portrait flight, the pony became curious with leaving the portrait. Enough was enough. The pony could not stand it any longer.

"Where are you going? A pony like you could not stand the wilds of the portraits. You're meant to be my pony! Don't go wandering off on your own, without me. If it is a quest you want, then we can go gallivanting together!" suggested Sir Cadogan.

The pony whinnied at him in frustration.

Sir Cadogan threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Fine! You stubborn pony! The least you could do is respect me."

_If there is anything to respect, but you I fine distasteful_, thought the pony.

Good, he was glad to be rid of the clumsy knight. Now the pony could focus on his own journey through the portraits. He needed the fresh air, if only paintings can give fresh air.

As he climbed up and down the stairs, finding it difficult at times to navigate, the pony neighed happily at a tall giraffe. The giraffe gave him an affectionate look before pressing on. Eventually, the pony reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady petted him upon seeing him.

"You're Sir Cadogan's pony. My, he's lucky to have a pony such as you," said the Fat Lady.

The pony bucked in frustration. How dare she mention that knight's name in front of him? After shaking his head, tussling his grey mane, the pony left the Fat Lady's portrait. The pony came across a descending stairwell, leaving the pony with only two options: go back or go forward. He could hear Sir Cadogan calling out to him:

"Here! Come back you confusing pony. You don't know how to navigate through the portraits."

The pony gladly ignored him. Moving to a sitting position, the pony dived down the stairwell. He landed flat against his belly on the last steps. Getting up, the pony found he was in a portrait with a still-life of fruit. Hungry, the pony immediately went for the fruit and chomped down on some. The fruit did not like that. At once, the fruit started flying, smacking the pony every which way.

"Ha ha! Pony, where have you gone?" called Sir Cadogan.

The knight was coming. Oh no. What was he to do? Surely he could not stand to be seen by the knight, obsessed with chivalry. Quickly, the pony slunk off and made his way up the stairs once more. He ran into another tall giraffe along the way. Some time passed before the pony found himself in a painting filled with hippopotamus. At first the pony thought he was all right, until the hippopotamuses twitched their ears and sprayed water all over his nice clean coat. Stunned, the pony neighed, reared up, and charged off.

Sir Cadogan was not too far away when he heard the pony's neigh. "Ah, what villainous treachery have you brought upon yourself. Never fear! I shall find you! Yes, I will." He climbed up a series of stairs, but lost the pony's trail.

The pony gave a whinnied laugh, before slamming into a wall. Shaking himself off, the pony found he was in a monks' portrait. The monks' singing stopped upon seeing the pony. Nevertheless, once the pony was calmed down some, the monks continued their singing. Flabbergasted, the pony gave a whinny and fled the portrait. Sir Cadogan arrived moments later.

"Oh, blast. If only that pony would stop getting himself into trouble," said Sir Cadogan, fuming. He told the monks, "I do apologize, but now I shall be off. Ha ha! My pony is around here somewhere." He took off up another series of painted stairs.

The pony would not stop running from Sir Cadogan. However, he did stop to rest in the portrait of Gifford Abbott. His dog barked at the pony, causing the pony to whinny and rear up a few times. Gifford Abbott could only watch, but eventually calmed his dog and the pony down.

"There, there. There doesn't need to be trouble," said Gifford Abbott. He turned to the pony. "I say, dear pony, where are you heading off to?" He recognized the pony, "You're Sir Cadogan's pony, if I'm not correct."

The pony neighed in frustration.

Gifford Abbott understood. "I see. You want to get away from Sir Cadogan and start anew. Is that correct?"

The pony bucked, before nodding his head.

Gifford Abbott spoke, "Yes, I see your problem. Of course, Sir Cadogan is a clumsy, chivalrous knight. He's always in search of adventures. And you don't like him because he's too foolhardy, is that correct?"

The pony neighed once again.

"Then your solution is simple: return to Sir Cadogan's portrait and leave the portrait flights to those of us who can handle it…" Gifford Abbott stopped upon hearing the pony shake his head. "Ah, so you wanted an adventure yourself. Well, let me tell you something, dear pony: Sir Cadogan may be trouble, but he cares about you. You'll see in time. Now, can you return to your portrait? It's where you belong."

Sir Cadogan intervened. He pointed to his pony. "Why, there you are, you useless pony! Get yourself into an adventure, and leaving without me. Bad pony."

The pony bucked in frustration.

Sir Cadogan pleaded. "Do come back with me this instant! I will not say it again."

The pony looked to Gifford Abbott. All Gifford Abbott could tell the pony was, "You had better do what he says, but should you go off wandering again you know where to find me."

Sir Cadogan led the pony up a painted flight of stairs. "Come now, my comrade! A knight is only as good as his pony. Once we return to our portrait, I will be off on another quest."

The pony whinnied, infuriated.

Sir Cadogan said, not understanding, "Come now. I did not come all this way to lose you. You are my comrade and that's that." He spoke to his pony all the way back to their portrait.

* * *

For some time, the pony cooperated and stayed in the portrait. However, the need for adventure soon drove the pony out of his painting once again. When Sir Cadogan found him, after his own flight through the portraits, he shook his head upon seeing his own pony conversing in pony talk to Gifford Abbott and his dog, which had learned to like the pony but not so much the knight. Seems the job was never over for Sir Cadogan, but that was how it would be.


End file.
